


Freak out

by yayadrawsthingz



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, dad Optimus, no beta we die like men, triple charger Bee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23280733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yayadrawsthingz/pseuds/yayadrawsthingz
Summary: Bee has been having nightmares about the night he was turned into a triple charger, Though he knows he can not be suffering alone anymore, perhaps talking about it will make him feel better
Relationships: Bumblebee & Optimus Prime
Kudos: 20





	Freak out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [suna_scribbles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suna_scribbles/gifts).



> Hi everyone this is my first Transformers book, so I hope you all like it. And this book would not be possible if Suna_Scribbles was not on Ao3 or Tumblr, because she posted a really good picture of a triple charger Bee and I just couldn't help myself go and check her out.

Why does everything hurt, why do i feel only pain, it hurts, why does it hurt, i want it to go away, please stop, no more, i don't want to be strong, i just want to help, no more breaking me apart, no more adding things, i don't want to be like this, i don't want to, i don't want to, i don- "BEE" The bot jumped up, their face coming to a slow stop on Sting before looking at the bot in question, the face of a concerned Optimus came into his Optics. Optimus's Servos moved away from Bee's shoulders as he let out a relieved sigh "Sorry Bee, you were doing it again" By again what Optimus meant was his faces, named for their personality Bubbles, Brash, and Sting respectively were spinning around rapidly with no stop in sight, it meant he was having THAT dream again.

"Sorry Boss Bot, Did I wake anyone else up?" Bee looked away from Optimus, rubbing the sleep from his Optics before looking back at Optimus "No just me, you know I am a light sleeper" he gave a slight chuckle, but Bee knew it was to just release the tension "That's good to know, normally my spinning would wake Bulkhead or Sari up instead of you hehe" now it was silent, both didn't know if they should break it or not, Bee's face was still on Sting, not once in the conversation had it changed to Bubbles Bee's alt face, Optimus could see that the Dream, the one were Bee changed into a triple charger had really shaken him up "Bee" Optimus finally spoke up, making the young bot jump, refocusing on Optimus instead of Space " Do you want to talk about it?

Bee went to open his mouth, but shut it, no, no he didn't he wanted to but, but,,, all the buzzing, the pain, the noise, his face plate hurt, his face plate hurt all the time when it was over. He didn't know it at the time, but he knew why it had hurt now, it was his face changing, from his bubbly personality, to his cockiness, to when he got protective of his friends, or his own spark, Prime he hated that place, making him do test after test with no stop in sight, what were they thinking an Autobot becoming a triple charger, what were they thinking. 

What were they thinking, Bee jumped once again as Optimus whipped some tears coming down his face plate, he didn't even know he was starting to cry thinking about the past "S-Sorry Boss Bot didn't mean to start crying on you their hehe" Bee tried to laugh it up, but he knew Optimus could see threw his tough disguise. "Bee i'm not going to force you, but you know if you are ever ready to talk about what happened, you know I am more than willing to listen to you, don't you ever forget about that ok. Optimus placed a Servo on Bee's shoulder before getting up from the Berth, and walking out of Bee's room, leaving him to think, and only think until he decided to come out, but his thoughts brought him back to that night no matter how much he tried, maybe, maybe it was time to tell Optimus about what happen, what was solar cycles ago, so many solar cycles ago, came back to bite Bee in the arf, only this time, why could he not contain the nightmares.

Getting up from the berth Bee rushed out of his room, Optimus couldn't have gone far in the base yet, so he could find him, and he did by running into him, and was caught by him before he could land on his aft, Bee looked up to the concerned optics of Optimus, his face spun to Bubbles as he chuckled “Sorry boss bot, didn’t know you were lurking around” Optimus rolled his optics at Bee’s hummer before going back to being concerned “Bee is their something you want to tell me?” Bee was about to open his mouth but froze, was he really going to do this, was he really going to tell Optimus what happened to him, was he, “Primus Bee vent!” he heard the whisper yell of Optimus, and his faces, oh so he was freaking out again, but he did as Optimus said and vented in air, held for three, then vented out, repeat till he was calm enough. 

Once he was calm Optimus put a servo on his back, and before Optimus could get another word out Bee said, well shouted almost “I would like to talk to you about that night!” Surprised Optimus was taken aback before smiling lightly, a father smiled as he said “Would you like to go somewhere more private?” Bee instantly nodded his head, before walking to the entrance of their base, he looked back as Optimus followed him, he was happy that there was someone to share this with, he was so happy to finally get this off his chest. Bee transformed into his car alt mode before driving away, he could hear Optimus transform as well, and was following right behind him, to say that Bee was scared was an understatement, Bee was terrified, terrified that if he told someone the Elite guard would come and take him away, they forbid him from talking about his change, well it was more like Sentinel prime threatened to offline him if he told anyone but let's face it who even listens to Sentinel in the first place, no one can take him seriously with that gigantic chin.

But after driving around for a little bit they came near the Detroit river, were Bee transformed once again, and just sat, Optimus not to faraway did the same, both looked up at the early morning sky, dark with stars but theirs that slight hint of orange ready to break threw to welcome another day. No bot said anything until the sun could be seen and that’s when Bee spoke “Boss bot, I’m scared on what I am about to tell you, I’ve been keeping it bottled up for so many cycles, it hurts, I- I’ll just get it over with” He was about to let out all of his anger and frustration upon Optimus, but stopped when Optimus servo touched his shoulder, no words were exchanged only the look of sympathy made Bee calm down before starting “It all happened when The Elite Guard found-”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to know how Bee was turned go to suna_scribbles book Reise ohne Ende (RoE) how that Blitzwing describes being turned is what was mostly used for Bee to be turned 
> 
> also if you want to contact me you can find me on tumblr----> https://yaoianimator.tumblr.com/


End file.
